Flayed Men have No Secrets
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: The death of Domeric Bolton by Ramsay Snow leads Bruce, twin to Domeric and now the heir to House Bolton to hunt him down. He killed Ramsay, though he did not land the blow. He is since then remembered as a Kinslayer by a number of Nobles in the North. Alas, he is a Bolton of the Dreadfort, he will defend or avenge him and his House during times of great harm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone. I hope this story is as enjoyable as the rest. **_

_**Now, before you get reading, I would like to explain why I've been publishing new stories, it is because I want to preserve my own ideas before they are thought of by others. A Bolton Oc and Frey Oc among being the first, (except for two and the Domeric ones in House Boltons case.) I will also be undergoing surgery soon, I will be laid up and unable to update for some time unless I force myself to. **_

_**This is why I've been putting new stories up, but don't you all worry. I am writing the Red Wedding chapter for Hour of the Wolf and one more update for The Falcon Flies High among others. **_

_**Now any who, I hope you all enjoy this one. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blood of House Bolton

* * *

Roose

House Bolton of the Dreadfort is one of the most famous, or infamous House of the Seven Kingdoms considering one's opinion on the matter.

Other House's feel they should put wild beasts on their banners. Wolves, Stags, Krakens, Lions, and Dragons. The beasts are to represent their power but in reality, it is to make them feel the biggest to their servants.

House Bolton has no beast, no sun or sword on their banner. They have the Flayed Man, it is more than a beast but proof of what the Lords of the Dreadfort has done.

The greatest rivalry to the Dreadfort has been Winterfell, the seat of House Stark. That rivalry ended when the Andals came, their Seven-Pointed Star on their heads and hands, praying to some heathen gods.

Roger the Huntsman and Theon the Hungry Wolf sided together and killed them, they both sailed across the sea and ravaged Andalos, bringing back heads and slave women.

That gloriousness ended when Torrhen knelt to the Conqueror, at that moment House Bolton saw their weakness and more so when Jaehaerys whore-queen had him abolish the right to the first night. Over time, House Bolton would get over this and continue the tradition.

When Robert started his rebellion, the Lord of the Dreadfort fought in many battles, Roose had even counseled the King on some matters though he was spurned, he was a hero from the war and just a few short years after that during the Siege of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Roose's line was nearing an end before his second wife gave birth to two twin boys, Domeric and Bruce.

The two boys were splendid in their own ways. Domeric was quite a reader, a fan of music and one of the best riders in the North, far better than Lyanna and some say she was half-horse herself. Bruce was the younger twin, had a tint of the wild in him, he loved to fight but had a problem with being emotional such as when it came to his mother and brother, Bruce also enjoyed hunting and was proficient with the bow.

Roose was proud in this respect, he sired two extraordinary young men, the two were going to bring great changes to Westeros.

Alas, they aren't his only children, he has one more- Another boy. Born out of consequence, a millers wife who wed without his knowledge or consent. He hung the husband and took his right under that very tree where the miller swung.

This incident caused a nuisance for him a year later, his sons were three at the time. The miller's widow appeared with a squalling babe, he almost ordered the wench to be whipped and her babe throw in the river, that was until he looked at the child and stared into his eyes, his eyes and the same his sons and every Bolton shared.

He named the boy Ramsay, acknowledging his bastardy and so gave him the name of Snow. He sent the woman and Ramsay back to their village and said they would have protection and a good enough life with silver and food. He charged a servant to attend Ramsay, a sniveling rat catcher named Reek.

Domeric and Bruce would never know about Ramsay, he forbade them to go in search of the bastard and to speaking with him, they aren't Ned Stark with his sons. Bruce listened to his word, Domeric, however, had listened to his heart on the matter.

Now, he, his wife and remaining son watched as four men interred his heir into a tomb once made for him when he was ready to leave this world.

Bruce gritted his teeth in anger, turning and leaving for the stables.

"I hope you are not going after him, son." His last trueborn son stopped, turning his head slightly, "Do you think I don't want to kill him? That I don't want to avenge my darling son? Bruce, I forbid it." He said to the boy.

"Who said I was going to kill him." He narrowed his eyes at what Bruce said to him, "This 'Ramsay' acts like an animal, acting with cruelty. I would treat him like an animal. Get me a horse, and hounds!" Bruce called and the Stablemaster and his daughter ran to get it done.

"Stop him, husband! He will get hurt or worse." Bethany pled to him and he nodded, which is very true.

"Locke!" He commanded and his Master at Arms came forth, a cut on his face from the Greyjoy Rebellion. "Go with my son, he doesn't kill Ramsay, either you, one of the men going with or the dogs do the deed." Locke nodded and turned for the stables.

There is no such man so accursed as a kinslayer, yet, what of a father killing a son for killing a brother? He shook his head, thinking about what fates lie for his son who hunts for the half-brother who killed his trueborn brother and twin.

"Are you sure of this, Roose? He is our last boy, I cannot bear another son." Yes, that prophecy spoke of his house's last spawn, that the Bolton's of the Dreadfort would soon go extinct and their legacy lost to time and later forgotten.

No. His House's time is not at an end. Not yet.

Not whilst a son of Bolton yet lives, and it will either be a boy he cherishes or a boy he hates for killing the son he loved and misses dearly.

Bruce

Bruce and his hunting party readied within the hour, riding out of the front gate and the hounds barked and thrashed as they were lead towards the village where Ramsey was last seen.

He was enraged. He was furious. He wants blood for the death of his twin brother.

They arrived at the village after an hour, grunting he turned his spurs to the first man he saw, "Where is he?" He demanded of the peasant, the old man sputtered a response.

"Milord, I don't know what you mean- " He didn't wait for the man to finish before turning to Locke.

"Let the hounds sniff him out, I want the bastard found!" He roared into the town.

His men searched every home, every corner of the village for Ramsay but nothing could be found of him.

Then the hound found his scent, or at least the scent of Reek, the guardian of the kinslayer.

The trail led them a half-mile out of the village, into the nearby forest and crossing the Last River, this was Karstark lands and he had little time to find the bastard before justice was taken out of his hands.

He was riding before an arrow zipped past him and hit one of his men, he searched the brush and saw a bow and the one holding it.

"Ramsay... " He muttered and nocked and loosed an arrow back at him, it barely hit him only grazing his ear and striking a tree behind him.

"Mad at me for killing our dear brother? Come and see what I got in store for you." And like that, Ramsay ducked and ran further into the forest.

"Let the hounds chase him! Dismount and begin the hunt!" He ordered and dismounted.

"Lord Bruce, we cannot linger here, if ole Karstark finds out we're in his lands, this could lead to armed conflict," Locke said and he snorted, grabbing his hunting spear from his saddle.

"I don't care. I want Ramsay found. I want him dead and at my feet."

Locke sighed, ready and followed him into the forest. They trekked far and Ramsay was still nowhere in sight, he was getting frustrated as he did hear the bastard and his laughing.

"Domeric was a fool. You are too, brother." He doesn't have the right to call him that or disrespect Dom.

His brother meant everything to him, meant the world along with his mother and father. He swore to avenge him, he'll make it happen even if he has to hunt Ramsay to the ends of the world and then some.

"Come out of hiding, Ramsay. Sooner or later the hounds will find you!" He shouted out, then the laughing started and it got him irritated.

The hounds barked around the forest, then the sound of one of them crying out got his attention and the attention of everyone else. He charged in ahead, sword drawn and Locke and two others following behind him.

He didn't get far before they were attacked, Reek and another thug started swinging at them, they weren't hard to disarm and kill, Locke personally dealt with Reek, the traitor was supposed to guard Ramsay, not help the bastard slay his future liege-lord.

Ducking under a branch he barely missed an ax hitting his head, he lurched left and shifted around from Ramsey who was chuckling.

"A lovely day for dying, do you think?" He had nothing to say back.

Ramsay came at him wildly, like the beast that he was. He had no discipline, no proper training at arms, he narrowed his eyes and parried the bastards blows for blows.

"You think you're better? Huh! Domeric thought he was better, riding here and thinking I would be glad to come home. You are nothing, Domeric was nothing and once you two are gone, our father will see me the far better son." Every word was infuriating to him, Ramsay has to die, here and now.

He swung his sword right, Ramsey's ax hooked it and he smiled widely. _I have him, now_. He thought and spun the both of their arms around, Ramsay's ax flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away.

The Bastard still had the gall to speak, "I see you've- " He kicked Ramsay in the chest and the murderer rolled down into a small patchy hill.

He attempted to walk down but Locke stopped him, he sighed and shook his shoulder off.

"Your father said that you don't get to land that blow." He scoffed loudly as Ramsey groaned, a sharp branch pierced him in his right leg.

"He killed Dom, how will he die if not by my hands?" He asked his father's guard and Locke chuckled lightly and whistled.

The hounds approached and Locke whistled out again and the dogs rushed down, tearing at Ramsay and the bastards screamed out in pain and most importantly, rage and hate. A moment after that, there was only silence as the hounds finished with their toy and were collared by the guards.

"That is how he dies, now, let's head back to our territory before the Karstark patrols catch us, I would hate for Lord Stark to have to ride from that warm castle of his to stop a petty squabble." He smirked and nodded, turning and walking back to the river where their horses and men were.

Fortune wasn't with him and the others. A dozen riders were coming from up the Last River, he spotted the banner of House Karstark and seethed.

Bethany

A raven came to the Dreadfort eight days after his son had left with Locke, Roose was worried, and she was as well.

She was still in mourning over the loss of Dom, her firstborn and she cried herself to sleep since then and had never worn another color but black. She didn't feel she had a right to wear anything but that, not until she knew that she wasn't going to need it for another death.

Domeric Bolton, he would have been a great Lord, a great leader of his House. He was skilled with lance and horse, a poet and a singer of the harp. He commanded respect, though her youngest definitely had more charm towards the men he led on hunts or when driving off bandits.

"This is from Lord Karstark. He said that he caught Bruce on his land and will be returning him soon... Ramsay is dead." That was good to hear, and the death of the one who murdered her son brought a good smile on her lips.

But her husband, he still frowns. "Is there more?" She asked and he reluctantly nodded yes.

"Since Bruce was caught in his borders without leave by him, Rickard has asked for compensation, that or he will appeal to Lord Eddard Stark on this matter which our son called 'Slaying a beast from the land.' Bruce cannot keep his mouth shut." That is the Ryswell in him, Bruce shows more willfulness than his older brother.

Bruce Bolton. The new heir to the Dreadfort and the future of House Bolton. He hasn't paid much attention, not to as much as his brother had done.

Yet her son has to learn, he is the future of the House. And a future Lord needs a wife. She thought with a smile before turning to her husband, he watched her curiously, he knows.

"Alys Karstark is Lord Rickard's only daughter, a blooming maid of fifteen I hear. Would Lord Karstark consent to tying our houses in marriage?" She asked of her husband who for the third time in their marriage smiled at her.

"He is my son, he deserves a good bride... I will write to Karstark in the morning, for now, I would take my liberties." She blushed as she led him to their chambers and made love for the night.

The morning that came, she saw from outside the window a raven leave North toward Karhold, which is where her son is.


	2. Chapter 2

Back for another one. I updated the profile so make sure to check it out after reading, thanks for also reading my stuff I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Horizons Uncertain

* * *

Alys

Alys Karstark was letting the servants draw her bath for the evening, she needed to stew over everything that has happened and what her father talked to her about.

Never in her life had she thought about marrying a Bolton, and Bruce of all people? She would have been fine with Domeric as she's heard he was the calmer brother, less overtly manly about everything.

She sighed, anything she heard about the second son was that he can be hotheaded, blunt and ambitious as she heard from her older brother.

If anything, she would have pegged Bruce Bolton to be Bruce Umber, he certainly carries much of the characteristics of that lot. "My Lady, did you need anything else?" Her handmaiden asked her and she shook her head and gestured them to leave her chambers.

Alys relaxed into the hot water, the oils and soaps making what she heard her father say to her wash off but, like a bothersome headache, it didn't go away.

"I don't care about the boy's character, he is our chance to further our family's influence throughout the North." Her father raised his voice at her after she had asked for her choice to be considered. "He is blood to the Barbrey Dustin, if you give him more than a couple son's, one of the pups could very well be the next Lord of Barrowton." Hardly, that's unless one of Lord Rodrick's sons don't get it first.

Her father doesn't respect the Bolton's, he only cares about ambition and if that ambition involves allying with Roose then he'd take it.

Closing her grey eyes she heard the crackling of the logs of wood in her hearth, she stayed in the bath for another few moments before getting out and only telling her handmaiden once to leave her be.

She walked towards the mirror, looking at her body which is one of a woman as her father and brothers would keep saying. Torrhen said she was beautiful, more than Lord Starks's daughters, she chuckled and stated that she's more beautiful than 'one' of Lord Starks's daughter.

Sansa is like her mother, the smallfolk say. Red fiery hair and eyes of blue sky, and only thirteen years old. Alys found herself envious and felt pity for the girl at the same time.

Many men will desire her flower, she wondered which Lordling will be one to pluck it.

Scoffing and throwing on her robe, she shouldn't be worrying about the Stark girl but herself, her impending wedding to Bruce of the House Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and is soon to be her husband.

Yes, that is more worth her time than the inevitable happiness Sansa Stark is going to find when she is ready for marriage.

Bruce

He still hasn't dressed in his after mourning clothes, he can't bring himself to do so.

His father said that the time to mourn Dom's loss has been drawn out a bit too much, he had shaken his head because his father doesn't understand how close that he and Domeric was.

Whether it was magic or not, he shared a connection with his brother that no other siblings have. He felt when Dom died, he felt the knife in his chest that Ramsay plunged into him and felt the fury boil in his skin.

The monster needed to die, he needed to be the one to do it but his father favored reputation rather than vengeance. _I guess it's from being born without siblings, raised here without friends_. He thought and grimly left his room, walking down the wet halls of his home.

Sometimes he wished he lived where the Stark's lived, underneath that hot spring of their's which warms them up during these cold nights and it was worse when it is Winter. Still, his family survived worse over the thousands of years, dating back to the Age of Heroes.

He can only hope Alys Karstark finds the place comfortable here, but, he still has his doubts.

The Karstarks of Karhold had always been as pompous and righteous as their kinsmen in House Stark, and he knows Harrion personally.

It was a gathering of harvest at Winterfell, he was chosen to go with his father and deliver their tribute to their liege lord, Eddard Stark. It was nice and everything seemed to be going well for the first two days, then one night, Harrion had gotten drunk with one of his fool brothers and had the great idea to tear his family banner from the walls and burn it.

He was walking around, getting back from a walk and saw it. Suffice to say, he attacked and sprained Harrion's brothers right-hand and gave the heir to Karhold a broken nose. He also sustained a broken rib and a bloodied left cheek.

And Lord Stark, in all of his power and authority punished him, but also punished Harrion for defacing an allied banner. His father had him held in his quarters for a month and took away certain privileges that he was afforded to for a year.

_This marriage is either going to go smoothly, repairing ties between our Houses or it'll go terribly_. He mused on his impending marriage, the terrible part is the more entertaining of the two paths.

"Bruce, come here." He stopped and smiled while he turned to see his mother, she wasn't quite so cheery and had her arms crossed. "You are going to the stables? Didn't your father order for you to remain within these walls?" She questioned and he shrugged, uninterested in answering.

Eventually, however, he caved and fest up to the interrogator's questions. "I just wanted to ride Grey Hare, he needs constant attention." He tried to reason with his mother who knew he was just being cheeky.

"Jokes were never your forte, my son. I have the Stablemaster looking after your pet, come, I have to teach you a few things on etiquette you must follow when you meet Lady Karstark." He groaned internally but followed his mother back inside the keep.

If there is one thing he's learned since he was able to walk and talk, is that you don't ever disagree with Bethany Bolton.

Alys 

Alys sipped from her cup, the family had come together to discuss her wedding.

"Father, I would have told Bolton to shove it up his arse!" Torrhen spat after eating on some ham, "Alys should be married here, in our lands not at that swill of a fort." She appreciated the thought but that isn't tradition.

Her family among others in the North still follows the Old Way, she still refuses to even step foot inside a Sept... She isn't alone in that thought.

"You know that isn't our way, brother. Alys husband is going to be Bruce Bolton, she must marry him under their weirwood." Her third brother is so straightforward, just like their father though he still has much of their mother in him.

And Torrhen, he has had a chip on his shoulder and so does Harrion. The fight at Lord Stark's home is still felt, even after four years have passed since that incident. _Torrhen and Harrion have no right to be angry, it was them who slighted House Bolton that night_. It's one of the few times she sided with another House that wasn't her family.

She noticed her father was silent, eating his food and not looking at any of them in the eye.

Harrion put down his knife and fork, sitting back into his seat while looking at their father. "Father... " No answer from the Lord of Karhold, "Father." Harrion's voice was higher in tone this time. "Father!" She was starting to feel a little worried, usually, her father is ever boisterous and was never one to back down when talked to like that.

"I am tired of hearing this whining from you, and you, Torrhen." Her father said and rose from his seat, "This wedding furthers our influence, it makes us stronger and all you two seem to care about are petty grudges!?" Harrion and Torrhen were silenced. "That mad dog of Roose's has given us the perfect opportunity to advance ourselves in the North, the boy will marry Alys and give him sons and daughters, from there, we will plan." And that's what its all about, just for the advancement of House Karstark.

Harrion and Torrhen stopped being all strong and burly, it was somewhat amusing to see them put into their place every now and again. She looked over to Eddard, he was chuckling quietly to himself while he continued to eat.

As for herself, she remained seated and silent, not even hungry anymore from all the arguing over whether or not she should marry without even asking for her opinion on the matter.

Then again, what would her words be worth? She was a woman in an age where men make all of the decisions.

She'll just have to bear it, make the most out of being the next Lady of the Dread Fort, the next Lady Bolton.

Roose 

Roose was putting back on his clothes, his urges going away from the hour he spent with his wife laying rested on their bed.

His thoughts were calmed from worry or predicting his rival's plans when he joins Bethany in their chambers, it's the place where he could be someone other than the cold and calculating man that he wants his rivals and foes to think.

In this chamber, he can be the man that loves his wife. He can be the good father when his sons were babes. Here, he can freely express the emotions he normally keeps hidden away and none but his wife will ever know of these emotions he keeps on a leash.

"The marriage will take place, Bruce will marry Alys and they shall bind two House's together." His wife muttered, staring at him with amused eyes and a cheeky smile.

His wife still looks lovely, even after all these years and only he could see that. She isn't Catelyn Stark, she isn't Cersei Baratheon and yet, he would still choose her over either of them.

Bethany is Northern- The strength of the First Men runs through her veins as it does to him and his sons. _No, son, now._ Roose thought with lament, thinking about his heir and his twin brother.

Parts of him had felt frustrated, Bruce is wild and untameable under any circumstance and has a certain low-cunning towards those that threaten but remains unpredictable, he'll need more firm handling than Domeric needed.

Domeric was the perfect heir, he had the love and respect as a Lord though was quiet, his harp-play was nearly famous and like Bruce was an excellent horseman. The boy was also charming, taken from his and Bruce's time with Lord Redfort.

Perhaps he had done wrong with that decision, the boys no doubt saw Lord Redfort's family and thought theirs was small in comparison which made them yearn for a younger brother to teach and play with. Then came Ramsay, a story he's already buried in light of Bruce's marriage to Lady Karstark.

"Yes, I am sure that day will be a delight to many." He agreed halfheartedly, she noticed this and rose with the sheets being her temporary gown.

"But not for you?" He grunted slightly and turned away, "Roose, I loved Dom with all my heart, you know that but Bruce needs you." She continued to say to him and he narrowed his eyes on Bethany although the woman showed no sign of effect from it.

Bruce will be much to handle, but, he is all he's got in an heir with Bethany not showing any signs of fertility.

The night carried on in a sleepless dream and when the dawn came, he called for his son to come to the study and to begin grooming him for taking over the Lordship of the Dreadfort, things for him to know before the Karstarks come for this wedding.

* * *

**_AN: So ends this update, don't forget to review and check out the profile for what might be on the menu in the coming months. _**


End file.
